


You're gonna be the death of me, woman...

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nora Carter - Freeform, Whump, coming home, h/c, sling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Metal comes home from a spin up gone slightly sideways. Cute fluffy moment between FM and Nora.
Relationships: Scott Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Years of marriage. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	You're gonna be the death of me, woman...

Two quick taps at their front door and it opened. Same way her husband had announced his arrival from spin-ups ever since they moved in together back in the day.

She glanced at the clock, it was just after 3:30. She had been preparing a snack for herself. She was done with her office time for the day. Home office, the perk of being high up in a company. She looked up and waited to see him move around the corner of the short entrance. He spent a bit more time than she expected.

“Scott, is that you?”

“Yeah babe. It’s me.” He called back, moments later he appeared at the opening between their entrance and the dining room.

“Oh dear…” Nora almost gasped and started moving towards him

“It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing…” Nora frowned as she stepped close enough to wrap a hand behind Metal’s lower back, “What happened?”

“Some dude dislocated my shoulder in a take down.” Metal rolled his eyes.

“Is it one of those ‘don’t care about it’ dislocations, or one of those ‘gonna need this sling for a month or two’?”

Metal sighed and squeezed the ice bag he held in his right hand. Nora hadn’t noticed it before she heard the squishy sound it made.

“It’s a bad one, isn’t it?”

“It’s sore.” Metal tsked, “Not sure how bad it actually is yet. The doctor said I might need surgery this time…”

“Yeah?”

“Says I’ve dislocated it too many times already. He hopes a surgery will keep it from happening in the future.” He scoffed a bit, “It’s still up for discussion.”

Nora nodded, “But you don’t want that?”

Metal shrugged his good shoulder a bit, the one where his duffle bag hung from, “I hate surgeries. You know it.”

“I know…”she nodded and let the hand she had against the small of his back rub in circles, “Want to get into some home clothes and put that duffle down?”

He nodded a bit.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?”

Metal smiled, “Anything’s good.”

“No-no-no… You know the rules.”

“Really?”

Nora nodded, “You got hurt on the job. That means I want to make sure you at least get maximal comfort from the food I make. Rules are rules.”

Metal smiled, brought his good hand up to raise Nora’s chin for easier kissing access.

“So?” she tilted her head.

“Something I don’t need my left hand to eat….” Metal shook his head a little as he glanced down at the sling holding his arm in one position.

“And that is?”

“Some mashed potatoes and stew combo…” Metal shrugged his right shoulder, “We’ve got the ingredients for the one your grandma used to make?”

“I think so…” Nora nodded, “If not, I can pick up what we don’t have when I go pick up the kids.”

“They’re all out?”

“Yeah, Lila and Aimee are with Hannah down the street, the others are at different activities.”

“We’re all alone?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Metal took a slow breath, “If we could just take a nap together, that would be great.”

Nora nodded and let her hand glide down so she could slip two fingers inside his waistband, then followed the waistband until her hand was right by the button of his hand. She tugged gently.

“Not promising anything…” Metal smirked down at her hand in his waistband, “But I need a nap first anyway. And nothing… Nothing that requires athleticism, alright?”

“No gymnastics.” Nora winked. “Promise.”

Metal chuckled and shook his head, “You know, you’re gonna be the death of me, woman…”

“Nah…” she shook her head, “I’m obviously the least of your worries.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...She'll probably be the death of him, right. Lol


End file.
